Edward gets injured
by futuregypsy
Summary: Ed gets hurt. Roy is there to either tease him or to help him. One cannot always tell. Some smutty sexual stuff later in the story.By the way, I don't own anything
1. Chapter 1

_-gasp-_

"Don't move, Fullmetal." Mustang places a hand on Edward's flesh thigh.

Ed frowns and starts shifting about again but grimaces and gasps again as pain overwhelms him.

"I _said_ not to move. You've hurt your back."

Ed grunts. "Where's Al?"

The sound of Al's voice comes from the corner, "Niisan." He is damaged and has been set in the corner of his brother's hospital room.

Ed addresses his sibling, "Al. You alright?"

"I'm a little broken…but okay."

Roy interrupts the conversation. "Relax, Fullmetal. You need to relax and let yourself heal."

Edward scoffs at him and tries to move again. Roy gets up from his chair and leans over him, their faces almost touching, and tells Ed is a rough voice, "I told you not to move. You've gone and somehow thrown your back out. Now lay there and recuperate. That's an order!"

His charge replies by narrowing his eyes and turning his head away. Mustang backs off and returns to his seat at the side of the bed. He is not, however, finished with Ed. "You know; you're lucky."

Ed gives him an incredulous look. Al wisely stays out of the entire affair.

"You were found slung over a stone wall, unconscious. Someone could have finished you off. Al certainly couldn't have stopped them."

Ed keeps his face turned away from Roy. Al looks everywhere in the room but at the two by the bed.

"So what happened? Off the record, of course."

Ed responds with a sigh and then dryly informs his superior, "I got beat up."

"Are you going to elaborate on that at all on that point?"

"No."

A moment passes. No one says anything.

Ed suddenly gasps as the pain in his back flares up.

"Niisan?" A concerned Al says from his spot in the corner.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Ed says through gasps.

Roy places a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder.

"You are not fine, brother."

Ed closes his eyes and sighs as the hurt subsides a bit. He re-opens his eyes and eyes a glass of water on a nearby table. "Colonel? Could I get some water?"

Roy reaches for the glass and brings it towards Ed. "Can you sit up at all?"

Ed attempts this, only to discover that his back wants nothing to do with moving. He slumps into his pillow as a string of curses escape his lips.

"Niisan?" Al says quietly and worriedly. Ed either ignores or didn't hear his brother.

Roy slides a hand behind Ed and starts to help his sit up. This, however, puts Ed immediately on the defensive, "What're you…"

"Relax. You have to calm down. Your back will just seize up if you fight me and work against me."

Ed obeys and is eased up into a position where he can drink without spilling all over himself. With his other hand, Roy puts the glass to Ed's lips. Ed, however, takes it from his hand before drinking it greedily. Roy takes the empty glass from his hand and carefully lowers him back to the mattress. Ed givesa whispered thanks before drifting into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Still don't own FMA. Enjoy chapter 2! It is short...like Ed! (runs from an attack by Ed)

ooooooooooooooooooooo

When Ed awoke he immediately noticed that he was still in the hospital, still wearing some clothes other than his own, and that Al was still in the corner. He did not see Mustang until he swiveled his head in the direction of the doorway. There was Colonel Mustang, conversing with a doctor. Roy signed a paper and the doctor left.

"Good morning, Fullmetal."

"Hmm," Edward yawns, "Who was that?"

"A doctor. I just signed your release papers."

Ed scratches his head. "Huh?"

"You're going to stay with me until you're better. The both of you are coming."

"Isn't that nice of the Colonel?" Al chimed in.

It appeared to Ed that the decision had already been made without his consent. He didn't like that. Nor did he like the idea of being stuck in Mustang's house.

"I don't need a babysitter!" Ed stated grumpily, knowing full well that he couldn't get off of the bed without a fireworks show of pain.

"No, but you do need something of a nurse."

"There are nurses here, asshole."

"Someplace else would be safer; for Alphonse. I'm the only one that knows his secret and has the room for the two of you. That's why you're coming with me. Would you stop being difficult and agree to this?"

Ed glares at being forced into this, even if it is for the sake of his brother.

"I'd even set you up in my library."

"Fine. If you're absolutely sure that there can be no place else for us, let's go," Ed huffs.


	3. Chapter 3

Despite Edward's insistent protesting, he was carried to the car by Mustang. Roy was eager to get going; waiting for a wheelchair to be brought up was not on his agenda. He did manage to shanghai a hospital attendant to push the cart Al was loaded onto. Al was careful not to say a word. Not that he would have had a chance to, what with Edward berating Roy on the finer points of Roy's personality flaws the entire way to the waiting car. While Mustang didn't respond to Ed exactly, he did "accidentally" jostle him after a particularly nasty comment.

Edward was laid on the backseat. Alphonse had to go in the trunk; which he didn't really mind; anything to get out of staying in the hospital. Roy directed the driver to his house. Once parked at the curb, Ed was carried inside and left on a plush couch in Mustang's living room. The driver was coerced into bringing Alphonse to Roy's library before he was dismissed.

With Al already set up in the library, all Roy needed was a bed so that Ed could stay, as per their agreement, in the library. A bed was produced, and Ed was brought from the couch to his bed.

Roy tries to make an annoyed Edward comfy. It sort of backfires on him.

"Would you stop fiddling with the blanket! It's fine. And _why_ exactly are you tucking in the edges? It's annoying. Mustang. _Mustang._ Roy!"

Roy stops. He'd rather continue to have an excuse to touch his young charge…but annoying him into a rage was probably not the best way to achieve that particular goal.

"I'll get you some water," Roy states as he turns and leaved the room.

Ed looks towards the doorway to make sure he and Al are alone before addressing his younger brother. "I'm going to fix you, Al."

"I know you will. When you get better," Al replies confidently.

"No. I'm going to fix you now. Are those all the pieces?"

"Niisan, you need to let your back heal. I can wait. **Niisan!**" Ed had rolled himself off the bed and was lying groaning on the floor.

Al was concerned for his brother, "I'll call the Colonel."

Ed is grunting and panting from the drop to the floor. "No! No. I can do this. It won't take but a minute."

"Brother…"

Ed was grimacing and breathing heavily as he worked his way across the floor to his brother.

"Heh. Ok. Here it goes."

Ed manages to pull himself up to his knees. He then clasps his hands together and places them on Alphonse's body. Light from the alchemical reaction appears as Al's body is repaired. As soon as the transmutation was complete, Ed collapsed on the floor, sweating and obviously in pain.

"Brother? Oh, brother, you shouldn't have done that," Al leans over his sibling, speaking softly to him.

Roy came back into the room at that moment and immediately deduced what had occurred. He drops to his knees beside Edward, moving the hair that covered the boy's face.

"Edward. Edward, can you hear me?"


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own FMA. Like you thought otherwise...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ed groans.

"Brother?" Al says worriedly from his other side.

"I'm going to get you back to bed. Relax your body and let me move you. I don't want to hurt you. I think that little stunt did a number on…"

He was interrupted by Ed, in a strained voice, "Just do it."

Ed gasps as Roy slides his hands under Ed's body and yelps as Roy lifts him.

"I'm sorry. I'm being as gentle as possible," Roy murmurs to Ed as he lays him down.

Ed pants softly, his eyes are closed and there is sweat on his brow. Roy pulls a monogrammed handkerchief from his pants pocket and dries Edward's face.

"Alphonse, there is a bottle of medicine on the table in the kitchen. Could you go get it?"

Al obeys and leaves the room. Ed makes a face, he's hurting.

"Shh. Shh. You're going to be fine. You know, Al was content to wait until you..."

Ed interrupts and in a gruff and pained tone tells Mustang, "I know. But he deserves better. This wasn't his fault."

"I don't think it was all your fault either."

Ed didn't reply. Each studied the other's face, eyes. Al could be heard returning with the medicine, his armor making a racket in the quiet house.

"Got it," Al holds the bottle out to Mustang, who is still lost in Ed's eyes.

"Hmm? Ok. Thanks." But the moment was broken.

Roy takes the bottle from the metal hands and opens it, pouring out two tablets.

"Here you are," He holds them out to Ed. Ed starts to raise a hand, but it puts too much strain on his back. The hand falls the two inches back to the mattress.

Instead, Roy brings the pills to Ed's lips. Ed opens his mouth, pulling the medicine from Roy's fingertips with his lips. Then he makes a face at the taste. Roy already has a water glass with a straw ready for him. Ed sucks the refreshing liquid through the straw, dispelling any remaining flavor of the medication.

Ed gives Roy a small smile of thanks. "By the way," he asks weakly, "what were those?"

"Tranquilizer. Should knock you out well into the evening."


	5. Chapter 5

FMA isn't mine, but this story is:)

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. It makes my day!

Onward...

O O O O O O O

Ed's face shows his surprise and horror at the thought of Roy drugging him. Al jumps up from his chair.

Roy can't hold it in anymore. He bursts into laughter. "What? You think I'd," He can't continue for laughing so hard.

Ed puts on an angry face and some of his bite resurfaces, "How should I know! Bastard Colonel."

"Colonel, that wasn't a very nice trick," Alphonse says calmly, trying to keep Ed and Roy from each other's throats as usual.

Roy's laughter subsides. "Whew! He he. No, it was pain medicine." He reads the label on the bottle, "Although it might make you a little drowsy."

Edward is not placated. "Al?" he says icily, "Could you give me a minute alone with the Colonel here?"

Alphonse reasons that with Ed's back out of commission, all they can do is yell at each other. So he leaves at his brother's request.

Ed starts in on Roy, venom practically dripping from his words, "I would hurt you right now if I could move. Bastard."

"Fullmetal," He stops and then starts again, "Edward. I'll just tell you this right now. I've got no intentions of hurting you. That was a bad joke. Sorry. I shouldn't have pulled that on you."

"Feh. Damn right you shouldn't have!" Ed is yelling at a guilty-looking Mustang.

"Listen. I brought you here so you could recuperate. Not so I could anger you."

"You could have fooled me. Come here so I can bite you." Edward is still angry.

"Bite me?"

"Yeah. I can't move enough to do anything else. So get your ass over here." Ed huffs when Roy makes no such move and switches back to the topic at hand.

"It's dangerous for Al to be in the hospital, or anywhere, really, when he's damaged."

Ed grouchily responds, "You don't have to tell me that, Colonel Asshole." And then more emotionally, "I would never want to turn him into a freak show or get him sent to some lab."

"I know, I know."

"Why do you have to be such an ass?" Ed exclaims.

"I…I don't know. I'm" He was unable to finish because Ed once again interrupted him.

"You had better_ not_ be saying that you're sorry." Edward is very peeved at Roy.

"What if I was?"

"I don't want to hear it right now." He is still peeved, but with good reason.

"What do you want then?" Roy says, attempting to steer the conversation away from the fighting and onto safer ground.

Edward's reply comes out as almost a whine, "I want my back to stop hurting."

"The pills aren't working?"

"No."

"I don't know that I can make it stop bothering you, but I sure can distract you from it for awhile."

"Go on." Ed is obviously intrigued.

"I'll just show you. Will Al be gone for awhile?"

"Yeah. He'll probably stay out unless he's called or he hears us really going at each other."

Roy nods and moves to stand beside Ed's bed. He flips down the blanket and slowly, carefully, pulls Ed's pants down to his ankles. He had been taken out of his own clothing and had been dressed in light green cotton pants and a grey t-shirt when he arrived at the hospital. He was wearing nothing else.

"Uhh…Mustang?"


	6. Chapter 6

You know the drill - Fma? Not mine. This story? Mine. Okay. Read on.

O O O O O

Roy faces him. "Do you want some relief or not?"

"I do," Ed says softly.

Roy looks at the partially naked Elric. A smile crosses his face. "Then let's get started."

Mustang runs his fingers down Ed's member teasingly. Ed is watching intently, a deep blush on his face. Roy continues by grasping the cock and stroking it with his one hand. The other hand is gently massaging Ed's balls. Ed gets hard.

"Roy…" Ed whispers. Roy only smirks as he lowers his head to the tip, swirling his tongue there. Teasing. Edward's breath catches. Roy engulfs Ed's length with his mouth, one hand still tending to his sack.

Roy's head bobs up and down, causing ripples of pleasure in Ed. Ed wishes that he could touch that head of dark hair, but can't raise either of his arms without pain exploding down his spine. Instead, he decides to enjoy the view and the pleasure.

Mustang's tongue flicks the base and head as he pumps Ed's cock. Edward's breathing becomes more rapid. Roy adds a slight hum to his repertoire which has Ed moaning uncontrollably. A few more moments and Ed orgasms, crying out as he spills his seed in Roy's mouth.

Roy swallows, stands up, and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. With a devilish grin, he leans over and kisses a euphoric Edward.

Al calls through the door, "Niisan? Niisan, are you okay?"

Ed is still recovering and instructs Roy to tell Al that he's okay.

"He's fine!" Colonel Mustang yells at the door.

"Well, I must say, Mustang; I am distracted," A grinning and gasping Ed complements Roy.

"That's what I was going for. I'll check on you in a bit."

Roy drops a kiss on Ed's forehead and saunters out of the room. Al rushes in, anxious about the well-being of his sibling. Edward watches Roy leave before turning his attention to a worried Al.

O O O O O

The End. Thanks for reading!

Please tell me what you thought, especiallyconcerning this chapter. This was my first smut scene. I hope it was okay!


End file.
